


wither and bloom

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, He Did Die, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, The Major Character Death Is Obviously Pointing Fingers At Genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: The choice between accepting that your love could never be returned was a heavy burden that you had to bare. Even if keeping them means losing your life would you still hold onto them? Or would you allow for them to wither?Or would you accept the pain and allow for those feelings to bloom?





	wither and bloom

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: didn’t think that i was up for writing anything today, but looks like i wanted to write some hanahaki au for my boy Genji. There will be a part two. 
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

It’s sad, that’s all you can think or feel when you see those bright little yellow primroses that you cradled so delicately in the palm of your hand. Laughter was all that came as a result, hurting you as you did so. More pain wracked your already weak form, making breathing even more of a task when more flowers forced their way from your lungs, up your throat and out of your mouth. 

You couldn’t handle the pitying look you were given. Another person is going to be lost to Hanahaki. 

It’s sad, just how much you care about him. Someone who looks for love in others and then moves onto the next. How many people had he caused to perish from those unreturned feelings? 

Genji Shimada, you’d fallen for him so quickly the youngest heir to the Shimada Clan slipped through your defense, pulling your heart and seeing how vulnerable he was when he was not with someone connected to the clan. It made his death hurt even more, as that is when those little blooms tried to suffocate you. 

Primroses. 

The meaning behind those flowers hurt. I can’t live without you. How sad. How cruel. How tragic. How such a beautiful little bloom with such a heavy meaning behind it, will be the ending to your life. What’s even funnier is that you love these little blossoms. These small harbingers of your own demise. 

It was hard, but when you made the choice to remove these feelings, it hurt but it needed to be done. Genji is gone and you had to move on, even if it meant that you would lose these feelings you cared so dearly for. You save some of the blooms, wanting to remember these feelings. To show how real they were even after they were removed. 

A reminder of your love for Genji.

✧

Ten years later, you learn that Geji is still alive. The cyborg becoming a fixture in your life once again, almost as if he had never ‘died’ it’s only when you see him coughing up ambrosia flowers after admitting his feelings for you that you look to the white blossoms framed in your home did the meaning of his own flowers hurt.

You couldn’t save him if you couldn’t feel anything for him.


End file.
